Play Fight
by Nocturnal Charmer
Summary: Mixmi and Zexion are practicing while Axel and Lexeaus watch. -WARNING: Sex is the main plot of this fanfic, so if you don't like then don't read.- Enjoy the smutty goodness!


"Take it like a man, bitch!" Mixmi yelled, swinging her staff at his head.  
She let out a scream as a flurry of pages practically drowned her.  
"You should share you power." Zexion's one visible eyes narrowed as she heaved herself up from the papers.  
She just smiled and branished the decorated pole, aiming for his stomach.  
"Never!" The purple haired girl cackled theatrically.

Axel and Lexeaus watched from the sidelines, play fights kept the members in shape for real battles.

"Your end is near!" Zexion cried as he hoisted her up, holding her under her arms.  
Mixmi smirked for a split second then shreiked at the top of her voice, "OH MY GOD, RAPE! RAPIST!"  
She uttered a low "Oof!" as Zexion quickly and unceremoniously dropped her to the ground, glancing around obviously alarmed.  
Her staff swung in a full circle, toppling the schemer.  
Mixmi all but jabbed her staff down on his chest to pin him, "You really need to ignore such sudden comments of falsely accused adultry."  
"Hn..." The slate haired teen turned his head, "_You_ shouldn't use such an improper tactic."  
"Hee hee, sore loser." Mixmi giggled as she fiddled with the zipper of his coat.

Zexion jumped as she faked pulling it down then scowled at her when he realized that his coat was still secure, "Please! Refrain from toying with me. It's...indecent."  
"Hm...is it now?" She blinked wide violet eyes, coming down to hover above him. "Then I suppose this is out of the question?" She licked his neck once before attacking the pale skin with kisses and nips.  
"Ah ha haa...!" Zexion inhaled sporadically then composed himself as best he could, "Fifteen! Mixmi, don't do that! Get off me at once!"

Axel was grinning like a devil as he watched the scene. He turned to Lexeaus, "You think she'll rape him? Ha, she'd probably be his first...How's about a bet?"  
Lexeaus look at the fire element like he was wearing a hula skirt in winter, "Hell no. Honestly...a bet on teens raping eachother? How low will you go Axel?"  
"Oh..." Axel bent backward limbo style, "About this low. Ha ha!"  
"...Idiot..." The hero muttered as he walked off.

"M-mixmi, I've already asked you to stop five times! Please, I implore you to restrain yourself!" Zexion's pleas were becoming more frantic as the staff wielder went further, tugging down the zipper for real.  
Mixmi's lips trailed behind the zipper as it exposed more of his skin, closing her eyes to focus on his scent. She didn't attempt to think of what the scent was close to, just labled it Zexion. Same with the taste of his skin, it was truely undefined.

Axel swallowed hard as the scene before him slowly increased in intensity.

Mixmi was too busy lavashing the schemer's torso with feather-light kisses mixed with harsh love-bites to notice that he had stopped begging her. The purple haired girl tentatively washed her tongue over his left nipple before she took the nub into her mouth. The second she started sucking, his back arched off the battle floor as he repressed a moan.

The flurry was leaning on the wall, biting his lip, with an ungloved hand shoved haphazardly down the black organization jeans. The redhead watched Mixmi's tongue twist and twirl as her mouth engulfed the abused nub.  
'Damn...she must be good with her mouth.' He thought, using the fantasy of him in Zexion's place to drive him over the edge.

"Zexion..." Mixmi whispered as she came up to his face, "Do you want me to stop? I think I can restrain myself."  
"N-no!" Zexion stopped for only a moment to dwell on his sudden outburst before he shook his head, why did he say that?  
"Hm? Want do you want? And please, don't be afraid to use that massive vocabulary of yours." She purred against his neck.  
"I want...I want you to..." Zexion shut his eyes, curse his inarticulacy when it came to such lewd speech.  
"Yes?" Mixmi's eyes were practically spelling out the answer for him, and it was clear how it would go down...if it went down at all.  
Swallowing his immaturity Zexion managed to mumble, "I want you...to...to...ride me like a common show horse!"  
"Bingo! Good answer, love." The nymphet cooed in his ear before nipping at the shell and quickly moving on.

'If only he knew...' Mixmi sighed to herself, 'This is my first time too.' She looked up at him from his navel, smirking coyly, 'But I refuse to show any fledgling-like behaviour!'  
"Hee ha, don't look down. You'll get dizzy." She murmured as she slipped down his pants, but kept them on his ankles as a make-shift restraint.

"Dammit..." Axel whispered to himself as he felt his second orgasm building in his abdomen, pressuring his stomach.

Mixmi tilted her head down to lick at his navel so that he wouldn't see her flushed face, she had only seen boys in pictures in health class.  
She almost halted as she felt the unusual sensation of throbbing against her cleavage, her chest was only barely hovering above his phallic member.  
It reminded her that she was still shrouded in her cloak so Mixmi shed the bothersome article along with her 'knickers' and bra. She was now thanking her past self for having broken her hymen about two years ago, so Zexion wouldn't know that she was virgin.

Axel opened his eyes for a moment only to snap them shut, preserving the image of Mixmi being nude. "F-fuck..."

"Hm...a common show horse, huh?" She peered down at him through her eyelashes. Zexion's face was flushed, his own eyes half-lidded with lust, and a light coat of sweat shimmered in the low light.  
"Alright then..." The girl seated herself on his hips, sliding him in, "Giddy up."  
Mixmi let audacious moans and mewls spill over her bruised lips as she rolled her hips against his, Zexion's body lurching across the ground ever so slightly with each met thrust.

After regaining the ability to breathe after his second climax, Axel glanced over, 'Woah...riding him hard isn't she? Mixmi is one sexually spicy girl.'

Mixmi didn't resist as Zexion's arms slipped around her neck, drawing her into a kiss.  
She felt her breathing become harder as it had to be done through her nose. Zexion made a rather pleasent and wistful humming noise in the back of his throat as their tongues and mouths enveloped heatedly. She couldn't help making a humming noise herself as she took delight in the sweet taste of his saliva.  
Nor did the girl resist when he flipped them, she happily assumed the bottom position of her legs folded around his waist in the favor that she could now lie back on the floor and let him do the work.  
Their tongues delved around eachother, even as they climaxed, their screams muffled by eachother's tongue.

"Mmhm..." Mixmi breathed slowly as she cuddled and hugged him. She looked up at him and brushed aside his bangs, "I love how blue your eyes are..."  
He smiled slightly and ruffled her hair with his nose, "I love how...purple...your hair is?"  
"Ha ha, it's dyed." She laughed as she snuggled closer, "It's actually black."  
Zexion took a moment to imagine her with black hair, it made no difference, she was still just as pretty.

-

"What the HELL?!" Vexen screeched upon opening the door. Axel was asleep in a corner with his jeans half-way down, sharing his lovely presence, while Mixmi and Zexion were crashed out underneath a slapdash cover of their coats.  
The blond scientist blinked, slowly backing out. "I was never here..." He muttered looking at his clipboard instead.


End file.
